Kitsunetsuki: Shuurajou
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: Duo and the pilots are acting OOC. Wufei's the only one able to tell the tale. Will he figure it out before all Hell breaks loose? **OneShot** Re-uploaded/edited in honor of Kit:Shu's 3rd Anniversary and Angst Award (contact me for details)


****

Standard Disclaimers: 

In Shinigami's name, _please_ tell me you know these already . . . *sigh* all right. I don't own Gundam Wing or those kawaii little bishounen. In Nataku's name, are you happy now!? *audience sweatdrops* But I _did_, however, write this story. It is born of my own insanity, my views on life, and, of course, my utter disaffection for a certain _real_ individual on which Heero's character is based. And the _most important_ thing for you to remember while reading this . . . most _every_thing is here for a reason. A character seems to say, do, and think the same things repeatedly, no matter how OOC they seem . . . then it's_ meant_ to be that way. Oh, maybe this should be in warnings . . . *sweatdrops* sigh, oh well . . . 

****

Warnings: 

Angst (otherwise known as "Duo mental anguish" *dodges sharp pointy things and explosives being thrown her way*), OOCness (heh heh, you should know about this by _now_), some shounen-ai/yaoi, coarse/bitter language, suspense and horror (so I've been told -_-), supernatural references, and probably some AU with bits of violence thrown in . . . and _maybe_ a few elements of death. Other than that . . . *smirk* just read . . . 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

Kitsunetsuki: Shuurajou

– Spirit Possession: A scene of bloody carnage

By Duo no Tsuin

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I remember the scene like it had happened yesterday. A person never does forget the first time. The first time someone sees a body stiffly hit glass– shattering it into flesh cutting rain. And the body, the blood drained body, lying in the ever-growing sea of red. No, they would _never_ forget.

No one had expected blood from that corpse. No one had believed he would ever jump, not really. Oh sure, they'd joked about it. According to the majority, he was the type. 

I can still see him sitting there on the window ledge of the circular lunchrooms' stage, looking outward, as he did so many times. The stage was just a raised triangular platform, and it was just one part of the lunchroom that was bordered . . . no, it was walled in by large glass windows. None would approach him there– even I knew to keep my distance. That is, none except one boy. 

The name of Duo Maxwell was known by all at that school. He was popular and kind to all. Oh, true, he was kind of a practical joker . . . and deep down, for some of us deeper than others, we all knew he meant no harm. No matter what always stuck out in the students minds when they heard that name, always they remembered the braid, that nearly three-foot long length of braided chestnut hair. It was his signature. Without it, he was just another in a faceless crowd. Until, that was, he spoke. 

He could clear a room with his booming . . . hn, such a _kind_ way to put it . . . voice or stun them to statue silence. Whether the center of the social world or just another student, it was always his choice. And most often, he chose the epicenter. 

And outside of it all there was Heero. He was _Duo's_ epicenter. Everyday Duo bounced his way through the room, his eyes looking for something . . . someone. And when he found him, his violet eyes lit up. 

Now don't get the wrong idea. Everyone could see that they had a special bond. After all, he was the only one that seemed impervious to that stone carving glare of the Perfect Soldier. He never said it in words, but his glare spoke volumes. "Don't even think about it," was its usual response. But Duo, he always did. 

Perhaps that's not right either. He never _thought_ about it. He just walked up to Heero, sat down, started talking, and amazingly enough he even sometimes spoke back. Okay, so he usually said, "Leave me alone, Duo," or "How come you can't run as fast in gym as your mouth does when you talk?" And his most used response? Glare city, sweetheart. Ah, young love.

Just don't tell _Heero_ that. Why? Let's just say that he was certifiably homicidal. "Although he turned out to be suicidal in the end," as many students put it. We, being his comrades, should know. 

How _did_ it happen? What had changed? To the untrained observer, nothing was amiss. But I _knew_ him. I knew that something was wrong. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey, Duo, how was your day so far?" Ah, Quatre, the honor student with the short blond hair and the boyfriend called Trowa with those mysteriously tame long brown bangs. 

Duo didn't answer. After walking slowly into the lunchroom, he slumped down into a chair and looked blankly at the table.

Quatre tried again, "Duo . . . is everything okay?"

Nothing.

I smirked . . . he wasn't the only one who liked playing practical jokes every now and again. "Maxwell, they're serving burgers and fries for lunch . . . better hurry before they're all gone," I taunted. _It won't fail_.

"Huh?" Duo looked up slowly, speaking with a nearly hidden air of dread. "Oh, I'm not feeling very hungry today . . . "

__

Huh? Duo not hungry? And since when does he dread coming to lunch? 

Quatre bit his lip. "But, Duo . . . " He was thinking what we all were. ". . . you haven't been 'feeling very hungry' a lot, lately . . . "

It was true. Duo hadn't actually _eaten_ lunch with us since . . . _Friday the 13th_, my mind finished. Had it been that long?

"Eh, well, I . . . " He shifted in his chair, like he was _hiding_ something . . . ". . . I've just had other stuff to do besides eat."

The rest of us nearly spit out our prechewed, chewed, and swallowed food alike. _Other stuff besides eating?! Since when? He's got to be lying . . . "But Shinigami never lies . . . " That's what he always says._

"Like _what_ . . . " I ventured.

"Um, well . . . " Duo scratched his head. "I've been doing research for future missions."

Again, our food almost found its way back up and out. I was skeptical. "Such _as_ . . . "

"Oh, believe me, Wufei . . . " Duo tilted his head and his voice took on a new intensity, one reminiscent of his battlefield Shinigami persona. _Did the room suddenly get colder?_ ". . . you'll find out soon enough."

Lunch for the most part, was surprisingly pleasant. No, "I hope we can stay here just a little longer," or "Is Heero off making love to his laptop again," and, most noticeably, no Duo. At least, none of the normal Duo. 'Normal' and 'Duo' . . . not two words that _really_ go together. There was nothing "normal" about that braided baka. 

As Duo sat there motionlessly, he didn't look at anything in particular. He just _stared_. Now, I shiver at the memory. He was eerily silent . . . _deathly_ silent.

"So, Duo, have you talked to Heero yet today?" Quatre, sometimes you have the _worst_ timing for your sweet intended queries. 

"No," He answered calmly.

"Why not?" Quatre flashed that beautiful, sometimes naive, smile of his. And usually, it could move mountains. But _this_ mountain was far longer standing than we knew. And the smile was equally as innocent then. "I'm sure he'd love it if you would just go say hi to him . . . he can't survive with only his computer for company."

"Hn. How much you wanna bet? Heero doesn't need _any_one . . . and especially not _me_ . . . " Rising to leave, Duo made it clear that the subject was closed . . . for the moment. _He's so bitter. Dammit, Heero . . . what have you done now._

"I guess . . . he's just fed up," Quatre said as we watched the retreating braid bouncing to and fro, all the while carrying none of its former enthusiasm.

Trowa finally spoke. "It may be that he just needs some time to himself . . . apart from the situation . . . and Heero."

"Hm." _Well, it's about time . . . _

"Yeah." Quatre smiled as Trowa's hand covered his, looking to his lover for assurance. "You're probably right."

Hn. At the time I thought it, I really _had_ believed that it would be better if Duo distanced himself from Heero. But things always seem to get worse . . . around us, at least.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

There was something in the air that October . . . something dark . . . something that was outright menacing. Duo had been especially quiet then. Whatever it was, he carried it within. And Duo wasn't the only one acting uncharacteristically.

Heero was being even more of a recluse than usual. Oh sure, it's not like he _never_ avoided us at lunch. There was always something with Heero; missions, mission related any things, Gundam repairs, _some_thing. But it was rarely to get away from _us_ . . . Hn, he didn't even avoid Duo on his worst days. But something had changed . . . they _both_ had changed.

__

When was the last time we all ate lunch together, all five of us? I mused. _Let's see. It was . . . _I gasped. _Friday the 13th . . . it was the same day that Duo last ate lunch . . . _But was there a connection? Or was it just a coincidence? _Of course it's just a coincidence_, I reminded myself. _But still . . . _It's not like I had a better explanation. 

And if that was the common factor and they were _both_ acting strangely, then one could easily assume . . . and that's all that matters.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It got to the point where Duo wouldn't even bother to talk to Heero anymore. I was wondering why. And unlike Quatre and Trowa, who thought maybe it was for the best, I _refused_ to beat around this bush. I know. I usually didn't pry into others' lives . . . but when there's a possibility that any one of my teammates' lives could be at risk, I'll make an exception. That couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Duo was spending most of his time in _my_ room instead of his shared one with Yuy, could it? Hn . . . you damn well right it could! 

I was all settled into my unpretentious single room, with my homework in front of me at my uncluttered desk, when all of a sudden . . . there was a timid knock on the door. _Hn. Probably Quatre._ I thought. _It's probably about Duo._ As I opened the door expecting to see that wonderfully bright smile . . . I found a sullen faced Duo. Hn. I _hate_ being right.

I waited for him to talk first, just like he always does, but no words came. I was growing impatient. "What it is _now_, Maxwell?"

Duo flinched like he had been hit. _That's not like him. Must be trauma from antagonizing Yuy too much . . . Damn you. What have you done to him now, Heero?_ "Uh . . . sorry to bother you, Wufei, but . . . uh . . . can I . . . ?"

Something was _definitely_ on his mind . . . something always was when he didn't what to be in the same room as Heero. I sighed. "Come on in," I said quietly as I opened the door wider. 

Slowly, Duo entered the room, and hesitated. _No matter how many times he comes in here, he always makes fun of my room. Yes . . . just a desk, a chair, a dresser, a bed, and a bedside table with a lamp. Oh, ha ha ha . . . so Wufei has no life . . . _"Mind if I sit down?"

"Do as you like."

"Thanks." Duo collapsed onto my bed, always the dramatist, but tonight he seemed weary. He laid there, silent, gazing absently at the ceiling. I, meanwhile, pulled my chair from the desk and sat facing him. I should probably have just gone back to my work, but I _was_ going against many of my usual patterns lately . . . we all were. So why not another? _Something's not right . . . what in the Hell is with him? As Quatre put it, is he just fed up with Yuy? Or is it something else . . . something more . . . _

"What is it about October . . . " Duo began suddenly, snatching me from my musings.

"Hm?"

"What is it about October that just seems so . . . sad?"

"Perhaps fall reminds people that they are only human, mortal . . . "

"Hn. That may be. . . "

"But, likewise, there is spring. . . the renewal of life . . . " Hn. I don't know if I believed it then. . . I still don't know if I believe it _now_.

"Eh, I don't know . . . maybe it's just the _haunting_ quality of Halloween . . . "

"Meaning?" Oh sure, I felt like pointing out the stupidity of such a celebration, but who am _I_ to talk . . . 

"Halloween . . . the Day of the Dead . . . All Soul's Night . . . Hallow's Eve . . . so many names for the same day . . . the same occurrences . . . "

"Such as?"

"Eh . . . the usual . . . wandering spirits, ghosts, demons . . . they're all here for one reason . . . "

I rightly sensed that it would be inappropriate of me to debate the existence of such things . . . at this time. "Which is?"

"_Death_ . . . "

__

There's that chill again. This school should get their heating systems checked . . . not that they really care about whether or not the students are well enough to even comprehend the attendance policy– wait, did he just say . . . ?!. . . this is more serious than I thought. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

My conversation with Duo, if you could call it such a thing, did not progress much beyond that one word. Death. And soon, Duo was dead to the world . . . 

__

No! I didn't kill him! This is _injustice_ . . . ! Heh, _that_ got your attention. Okay, now that my audience has been thoroughly subdued . . . I will continue. Ahem. 

As I was saying before . . . Duo was dead to the world . . . and snoring on _my_ bed. He should have been in his own . . . or maybe even Heero's . . . I snorted. Sure, I could wake him, but few have ever woken Duo up and lived to tell the tale . . . Besides, Duo needed the rest. I smiled. I could use it as an excuse to leave my room . . . _and_ practice my skills of interrogation!

As I stalked down the halls to Heero and Duo's room, I smirked. Oh yes, part of me hoped Yuy resisted. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Yuy, open the door!" I banged on the door once more. I waited a second . . . and then started in on the door again. "_Yuy_, if don't open the door this minute I swear I'll–"

My pounding fist nearly made contact with a miffed Yuy. "What in the _Hell_ . . . !? _Wufei!_ Is there a reason why you're threatening me while breaking down my door in the process!?"

"_You_ tell _me_ . . . " I placed my hands on my hips . . . but _only_ so I wouldn't be tempted to strangle him on the spot.

"Huh?" If I didn't know any better, then I'd say that he was genuinely surprised by my question. In fact, he looked like he had just woken up. _But the lights are on . . . _Not that I noticed light coming from under the door when I got there . . . I wasn't looking. But still . . . _Yuy? Sleeping at this hour?_ Granted, it wasn't early, but it wasn't late when compared to Heero Yuy's work schedule. He rubbed his eyes. _He was . . . _"Look Wufei, I just woke up . . . so I'm not exactly sure what is going on." He was calming down . . . momentarily. He stepped forward and looked up and down the hall before flicking his head for me to enter. When the door was closed behind us, he opened his mouth again. "Just tell me where Duo is!"

Now it was _my_ turn to be surprised, but I didn't turn around to face him. I crossed my arms. "Since when do _you_ care." Oh great, now _I_ sounded bitter.

Heero sighed. Okay, _now_ I was curious . . . so I turned around. What I saw made my inherited bitterness fade away . . . and turn it into masked concern. _His eyes . . . they look so . . . empty . . . _"Duo's been acting really strange lately. In fact, I haven't seen him at all."

"Huh?" _Then where has he been sleeping at night . . . _

"He hasn't been here at night."

"How would _you_ know? He could just be getting back late–"

"Dammit, I _know_!"

I'll admit, then was _not_ the time to antagonize him. But since when do I _ever_ listen to advice? "Exactly _how_ would you know!? You're always sitting at your computer ignoring him . . . or off on some mission . . . " I snorted. ". . . Or polishing your Gundam . . . "

It was Heero's turn to shift moods. He smirked. "How _could_ I . . . since you're always hogging the polish?"

__

Since when does Heero joke? Well, heh, I guess I deserved that one. I felt the corner of my mouth nearly lifting. "Point is, Yuy . . . Duo's upset about something . . . and he's listing _you_ as the cause."

"How come I'm the only one around here who thinks about things other than _myself_ and what pleases _me_!?"

"'_Other_ than . . . what pleases _you_!? Oh come off it, Yuy! You're the most selfish of us _all_!"

Heero almost seemed to flinch at that one. _Yeah, go ahead and flinch, you bastard!_ But, if anything, he just set his jaw more firmly into its imperturbable form. "Where's Duo?"

Snorting just seems to be the fashionable thing to do. "Where _you_ can't hurt him anymore." I unfolded my arms and attempted to walk past him. Oh, it's not as if he stopped me. His lowered head and hooded eyes just warranted filing away for later review. The moment slowed down in my mind. _How often have I seen him hang is head like that? That's his look of . . . defeat._ I was almost falling for it, falling for it like Duo always does . . . So I just grabbed the image of a disheartened Duo and latched onto it. He was my lifeline. 

As I reached the door, I stopped suddenly. "If you do see Duo, Wufei . . . " His voice was so quiet . . . almost sad. _Hn. But Yuy's never sad._ "Just tell him. . . "

I turned around to look at him. The clenched fists at his sides did not escape my appraisal. "Yes . . . " I attempted to prod without causing him to shut everyone out permanently.

"Nothing."

I sighed. "Goodnight, Heero. I'll tell Duo you were enquiring about his whereabouts." My hand was on the knob, turning it . . . 

"I did notice that he wasn't here . . . I stayed up every night waiting . . . and he hasn't come back . . . not since . . . "

Okay, I'll admit . . . sappity, sappity, sap. _Oh, you're killing me here, Yuy . . . _But that didn't stop me from staying. "Since . . . "

"Friday . . . Friday . . . the 13th . . . " Heero whispered.

Again, that damnable day came up. Despite my contempt for such superstitions, I think I heard myself gasp aloud. And, apparently, so did he.

"I know . . . " He retreated from my distaste and sank to the comfort of one of the beds . . . whose, I don't know. "I never believed in stupid superstitions either."

__

Nataku, why is it so damn cold in this dormitory . . . I hate past tense. His comment hinted, teased me. And I took the bait. Time for the much awaited interrogation! "What happened between you and Duo that day, Heero?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Despite how it was often misconstrued, Yuy actually had some integrity . . . like I said, _some_. And Heero just wasn't the type to avoid the issue . . . _He's often as direct as Trowa or I are . . . Trowa_, I thought. Maybe _he_ could shed some light on Yuy's equally erratic behavior.

Knocking on the door to Trowa and Quatre's shared room, I waited. _Maybe Trowa can offer another perspective . . . maybe he knows what to do about Heero . . . _The door opened.

"Trowa, I . . . uh." I looked past Trowa cautiously. _Nataku, tell me that Quatre isn't here . . . _

"Quatre's not here."

Not that it is necessary to avoid Quatre, but it might be easier that way. . . Hn. It would be easier if I talked to Quatre . . . "Oh . . . uh . . . " _Why is this so hard!?_ "Got a minute?"

He thought it over. Or, at least, I _thought_ he did . . . not that I could tell either way . . . but why would he have to? Gesturing to enter, he stepped back.

"So, notice anything . . . _interesting_ lately . . . " I said as I walked past Trowa and into the room. _Since when am I so vague?_

"Beating around the bush has never been your choice method of attack, Wufei . . . what's up?"

"Hm, well . . . " I said as I stuffed my hands deep within my pants' pockets. _Why do I suddenly have a feeling that I'm acting like Maxwell? . . . maybe I'm possessed . . . and why did it come out like that . . . it's not like anyone else . . . Kitsunetsuki? No, way . . . it's just not possible. See what hanging around him has done to you!? You're losing it, Chang!_

"Wufei?" Trowa prodded gently.

"Uh . . . it's hard to explain . . . "

"You're worried about Duo, aren't you?"

My composure was faltering. It took me too long to realize I hadn't answered. My back stiffened, my hands came quickly out of my pockets, and then they went to my sides. "Of course not," my voice had regained its usual quiet, defiant edge.

"Hm. Well . . . in answer to your earlier question, Duo's behavior has seemed a little . . . "

__

Demonic . . . Oh, Nataku, where did that come from? I've let myself watch too many of those horror movies with Duo . . . I hate Halloween. And I hate carrying on inner monologues . . . especially when the whole point was to be having a _dia_logue with someone _not_ in my head, for once.

". . . withdrawn," Trowa finished.

"Um, yeah . . . "

Trowa chuckled. _Since when does he do that?_ "He's not the only one."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe it's the fact that we've all been here for so long. Maybe it's the threat of winter's arrival in the air. Who knows, maybe it's Halloween . . . "

"You don't believe in that nonsense, do you?"

Trowa shrugged. "It _does_ exert reactions of many variances in people . . . " Trowa's lip curled up. ". . . but _especially_ you."

"Hn." I crossed my arms. _I wonder . . . _

Trowa's mouth straightened once more. _It almost looks like his face just took on an even harder edge . . . _"October's a weird month . . . " He tilted his head forward, his one visible green eye attempting to imprint something in my brain . . . and it was working. I'd never seen him so _intense_ before . . . it damn well bordered on _scary_. "And on Halloween, well . . . _any_thing can happen." For the first admitted time in Chang Wufei's life, I _was_ scared. _It's cold in here . . . _

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Trowa, I–" Quatre had walked in through the closed door with a smile on his face. But, almost instinctively, it faded away. It was as if the very air in the room was tense . . . and inhalation of it led to paralyzation of the lungs. But, of course . . . that wasn't possible.

Almost in the same instant that Trowa turned his attention away form me, Quatre's smile returned. "Oh hi, Wufei!" He cheered.

The breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding in came out in a whoosh. "Hi, Quatre." _Nataku, that was pathetic. What must he be thinking?_

But his smile only intensified. "Good. This saves me telling you later. I just came from talking to Heero."

Trowa said nothing. He just stood there quiet and expressionless with his hands in his pockets.

__

I might as well speak. "About what?"

"Well . . . " Quatre walked to his bed and sat down, all the while smiling dreamily. "We talked about Duo."

"Oh," I sighed. Something wasn't adding up. I raised one black eyebrow. "So why so elated?"

"_Because_ . . . he's agreed to talk to Duo. None of us have gotten through to him . . . "

__

Oh, really? But since when have we all tried? "So?"

"_So_ . . . I have a plan."

"Hn. So why is _that_ a surprise," I grumbled. But when that same green eye, which had been assessing me all along, looked my way as it darkened, I attempted a recovery. Things were just getting _weird _and, momentarily, so was the room temperature . . . "I mean . . . " It _was_ for Duo . . . I could at least _try_. I sighed, defeated by my weakness. "What do we have to do?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I listened as Quatre _enlightened_ us. And Trowa, he just stood there. It was like he already knew what Quatre was going to say. Trowa . . . he knew Heero as well. They were friends but the kind that didn't really need words. They were just that type of person. They were prime examples of the strong and silent type until the end. The end.

The day Heero's end came brought with it unique circumstances and an overwhelming sense of dread. We all knew it somehow. All five of us, we could feel it. But then, October's Halloween at Aveuglement High School had its history. And no one knew about it until it was too late. 

For crying out loud, few even knew what the school name meant. It's French, that's all they knew . . . not that _I_ new any more than they did. Ask a French student or teacher at that school what it means . . . none will say. Of all the schools that I've been to and, because of my . . . _habits_ I've been to a few, all its members seem to know at least _that_ much. From the first moment I set eyes on it, I never liked that school. You should know . . . my first impressions have formed a pattern of forsaking me. But not _this_ one.

That school and its dormitory seemed to have their fair share of discrepancies. The most renowned of which began with the erratic behavior of its ventilation system. Granted, it may sound small. But why don't _you_ trying paying attention in a class that literally simmers your brain! Wish you were wearing Yuy's trademark attire? So be it. Then move to your subsequent class, sometimes even next door, and expose your limbs to numbing immobility in the arctic classroom. Heh heh. Makes Trowa look smart, ne? But even then, the rooms are never the same. One day, the Sahara, and the next . . . Antarctica. Even within the same day . . . the same hour, the atmosphere is indiscriminate.

For some unknown reason, the majority of the student population would submerge itself into desultory apathy. Yes, even _we_ did. At least, that's how it was often interpreted. The students, however, didn't always agree on their reasoning. Sometimes, they would forget . . . or even lose homework. More often, they would utterly omit its due date or importance altogether. Sounds just like any highschool, doesn't it? On the contrary, it's just another piece of the puzzle.

I probably shouldn't even verge on the debate over the architecture. I remember lunch periods where the five of us would debate its meaning . . . and Duo would always lead the way. He's the one who thought it up in the first place. It was _he_ who . . . Duo. Yes, it was all his dream . . . all his musings . . . all his distractions . . . and all his fears.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The library was almost empty that day . . . as it _usually_ is. The sea of wooden tables surrounded by merciless wooden chairs was vacant . . . except _one_ table. Heero, Duo, and I were supposed to be working on our group project . . . _supposed_ to be . . . 

"Duo . . . " The pilot in question had his head turned away from us, laying its side on his palm, and his braid was lying limply against his left shoulder. It was as if he was trying to look at the world in a new way. I wonder if I'll ever get used to being right. Nope. Still hate it. "_Duo._"

"Huh?" The braid of our beloved baka swung sideways with such a vengeance that he nearly pegged himself in the nose . . . but not before taking two heads with it and going in a 360 around his head, ending up against his right shoulder.

"_Duo!_" Yuy and I nearly yelled. I say _nearly_ because that freaky librarian, you _know_ the one I mean, was giving us the evil eye again.

Leaning back low in his chair, Duo closed his eyes and held up his hands in concession, attempting to repress his body shaking laughter. "Gomen, guys!"

I sighed as I suppressed any homicidal urge . . . his face was just too . . . innocent. Hn, Shinigami, innocent . . . what a comparison. And Yuy, well, while he grimly rubbed his neck I whispered for the both of us, "Maxwell, be careful where you swing that_ thing_."

Normally, Duo would have laughed or even argued with me, but this was just days before . . . that faithful Friday. His smile soon faded. "Gomen nasai," he sighed. He started to turn away from us again.

"_Duo_, we're supposed to be working our social studies assignment." Ah yes, "the study of being social," as Duo once called it . . . but maybe if it _were_ that then Duo would have had _no_ problem.

He sighed. "I know . . . but I just can't concentrate . . . " He started to turn away again.

I lifted my eyebrow. "Then what, pray tell, is so _captivating_ over _there_?"

Duo sighed heavily as he picked up his discarded pen and hit it against his neglected notebook. "Aw, nothin' . . . "

"Then why stare at it so?"

"'Cause . . . " Touching the tip of his pen to the paper, he attempted to make each letter, of what few notes he had taken . . . perfect. Every dot perfectly round . . . every line perfectly straight . . . 

I was beginning to be frustrated by the situation. "Duo, just tell me so I can get back to work."

"Don't let _me_ keep ya . . . " Deciding one word was wrong, he scribbled it out . . . boxed it in . . . and proceeded to make the paper completely black . . . 

Oh, yes. I was beginning to be frustrated, all right. "Dammit, Maxwell, for once in your life why can't you–" 

"Just let him be, Wufei." Ah, our . . . _hero_ to the rescue. _The great Heero Yuy speaks. All must obey._ Of course, this wasn't the time or the place for such things to begin . . . my sword would tangle in the chairs. 

"Hn." I looked back to my work as Duo sat up straighter in his chair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their eyes catch. Sure, it was only for a moment, but that didn't make it any less memorable.

"Arigatou, Heero," Duo whispered quietly, the corner of his mouth perking up slightly. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Such light. Duo, the American, speaking Japanese. He didn't know much, just a few words here and there. Hn, sometimes it seemed as if Duo learned it just from being around Heero, as much as he was. And as few words of his native language the Japanese spoke aloud, then all the more effort Duo would put into perfecting their pronunciation and usage. Oh sure, he'd use them as much as he could casually, but when he said them directly _to_ Heero . . . there was just something unintelligible in his voice . . . something that make the simplest word . . . perfectly beautiful. 

And his wide violet eyes, how they would shine at his gesture . . . only to have them cloud over as a stone hearted Heero Yuy looked away saying, "Heiki." Hn. _Just "don't worry about it?" That's all? You're completely frigid . . . _

Crestfallen, Duo sighed as he looked away once more . . . and went back to his silent vigil.

Yuy and I dove back into our work . . . and silence.

"Ever wonder . . . " Duo whispered sometime later. ". . . why the library looks as it does? I mean, if you took away all the books, shelves, and desks–"

He had stopped so suddenly. I looked up. I hate to _ever_ see him like that . . . so detached . . . so . . . sad. I sighed quietly. "What do you see, Maxwell?"

"Ever hear of architectural auras? . . . well, like a person, you can get a first impression from a structure . . . like this room . . . It's not that there's something really _wrong_ with it, although, this room is just . . . weird. Sometimes if there was a great concentration of emotional energy, whether pre or post construction, the structure itself . . . remembers . . . Unless, that is . . . one believes in ghosts . . . "

Okay, this was getting _way_ too weird. _Where in Nataku's realm did this come from?!_ Oh, it's not like I don't believe in ghosts . . . that was how I was raised . . . _But . . . _"Architectural auras?! That's just . . . " And, naturally, I just _had_ to open my big mouth . . . "Maxwell, that's just _nonsense_! Buildings have no sense of _consciousness_!!"

"_Sshhh!!_" Damn nosy librarians . . . ever notice how they lurk . . . just waiting for you to _breathe_ too loud . . . And _that_ one, well, she had been looking for a reason to throw us out . . . especially Duo. But . . . _no_ one attempts to throw a mock death glare _our_ way . . . and gets away _unscathed_ . . . 

Whether we realize it consciously or not, there's a motive behind everything we say and do. Duo had no reason to act as out of character as he did then. And Heero had no motivation for killing himself. At least, there was no _real _motive behind either case of transference . . . unless something else, something tainted by evil, projected its nature so vehemently.

And speaking of evil . . . I still had the Halloween dance to worry about.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It had been decided that this dance, the Saturday prior to Halloween, would have costumes required to enter the decorated location. Quatre was on the dance committee for this very event. He had to go early to set it all up. However, it just worked out that the rest of the committee couldn't show up until just before the dance. Such is the spite of Destiny. 

Heero had protested adamantly, but Duo has a way with words. Heero's stone façade caved beneath the soft and bright blue eyes he knew so well. And so after much "persuasion" by Quatre and Duo, the rest of us would help them set it up. We never actually voiced whether we should regret this decision, but maybe it was better that _we_ should be there. Better us than the others. Better Heero than an innocent. At least, that _is_ what we told ourselves.

"Just get away from me, Heero!" And so it began, Duo's voice raised in anger. But it wasn't his own. Everyone turned to look at the focus of malice. Heero!? Perhaps if the roles were reversed, the majority would have believed that. Those very words. Heero had said them before. But _Duo!?_ Not sweet, Heero obsessed Duo. When had he ever wanted to be away from him, aside from the times he could ignore him no longer and his longing was all consuming?

It was a well-known fact by Quatre and myself that, no matter how much Duo masked his true feelings, he had it _bad_ for Heero. It's not as if he didn't hide it well, but we both knew. I think we all knew, even Heero. We didn't interfere; their feelings were their own business. Maybe that night would never have happened if we _had_ interfered. But that was before we knew _why_ it happened. A lover's quarrel? That was a more accurate assumption than we could fathom before then, before we knew the truth. It_ was_ a lover's quarrel, one that had lasted for all consuming unknown years.

"How could you do this to me?" Duo said as he stalked forward.

But alas, Heero did not answer. He stood alone on the stage, waiting for the scene to play out.

Duo spoke again in pained bursts of speech. "I trusted you. I _loved_ you." His hand strayed to his chest, skeleton-like fingers brushing his heart, and clenched as the words chilled the air. "And yet you _ripped_ my heart still beating from my chest."

If Heero was afraid, he did not show it. But a twitch of his lip said otherwise, barely holding his mask of indifference in place.

"But you," Duo gestured toward the unruffled pilot and shook his head forlornly, ". . . _you_ have no heart. And even if you did, it is polluted with corruption. The very blood it pumps through your body is evil in its essence. It is poison. And the love I felt for you became the _bitter_ aftertaste." Emotion gripped his throat, choking the words from him. But his conviction slew the invader. He _would_ win. Ever since that night long ago, he had _always_ won.

"I should have let you die that day we met . . . but no, I was blind to your true nature. Your love tainted me . . . made me weak. No, it was never _I_ who was the weak one; it was _you_."

Heero, silent for too long, forced his hard-set mouth to form the words. "Duo, you . . . you're not making any sense–" 

"Ah, but I am." He smiled wistfully at first, but the soft lips would take on a new solidity, "I see it all so clearly now. All that is left is to wipe the slate clean, and erase you from the world's memory . . . _my_ memory. And as you killed me, so now I return the favor!"

Looking back it was so quiet then. The room stood still in breathless anticipation, knowing unconsciously how it would end. 

"It ends _tonight_ !" He flew toward Heero, arms stretched out with purpose. Heero found the strength to hold his ground. But Duo's hands held their prey in a constricting grip and new only to tighten.

Heero seemed to be fighting the pain, however, even _he_ could not hold his breath for that long. Lungs burned and clenched eyes watered as his precious air was choked from him. But he wasn't fighting back. None of us were.

All who knew him were at a loss for words. _Someone needs to do something_, my inner voice barely choked up as I was consumed by the very moment itself. A power was there that night. And that power wouldn't let any of us help. It froze us in place. Much more than simple fear, it wound its dark arms around us and enveloped us in its warmth. In the warmth none of this was happening. It was so inviting . . . 

__

But he's dying! My mind screamed. I had to wake up. I had to. But my eyelids were so tired as they moved slowly downwards. I needed to focus. _Just focus on what is happening._ But it was too much. I thought of Duo and how much he loved Heero. But it occurred to me then that we never _really_ knew how Heero felt for him. _Maybe if he knew, maybe then . . . _I had to tell him. Heero needed to tell _him_. 

Something happened inside of me at that moment. I had my mission and I would not fail. Emotions began dancing chaotically through my unnaturally compliant heart, I grabbed onto them all. In my grip, I compacted them. Slowly they fueled their way toward my lungs. Once there they festered, grew. 

My lungs exploded, for I had been holding my breath almost in time with Heero. On a burst of air they pushed their way through that blockage in my throat. And with that went the words, all the emotions.

"_Heero_!"As if the night couldn't be any weirder, his eyes flew open and he awoke, startled, as if from a dream. But the dream was very real.

Heero acted quickly. His strong hands encircled Duo's, but he would not relent. His eyes gleamed of revenge and his once beautiful mouth twisted into a snarl. No, it is wrong to call that thing Duo. It wasn't him. And Heero, he knew that better than any of us.

Fighting for life-giving breath, he whispered between gasps, "Duo! What are you doing?!"

Duo's eyes softened momentarily. "H-Heero?"

"Duo," we all wondered what he would say. He was never one for words, but if he chose them wisely tonight then he might have a chance. ". . . naze da?" _Why, indeed?_

"I-I . . . " Duo had returned, but it was short-lived. Eyes darkened once more, his voice yielded words not of his mind, _his_ heart. "The one you call Duo is no more. Only _I_ remain!"

By this time, as I later found out, only Heero and I were aware of what was going on. And that was probably a good thing. 

"You're not Duo. You're a . . . "

"Ghost, poltergeist, tortured soul . . . take your pick."

"What are you doing to Duo?"

The phantom laughed heartlessly. "All you need to know is that you will soon be joining him."

All the time that Duo had been acting less and less himself, he was losing his soul. He was dying. Time was running out. "You're no tortured soul. You never had one. _Mami!_ You are feeding off of Duo's. Why?" Oh sure, call it a '_deceiving_ spirit' . . . no chance of it becoming angry after _that_.

"Feeding is such an uneloquent word. I prefer assimilation. He and I are _one_. We share the same thoughts, feelings, and _pain_. And, from what he tells me, you are unworthy of living. You calmly take the lives of others for your own means. And you show no remorse. For this you must pay!"

Heero hooded his eyes. "I cannot argue with that, so quit with the dramatics. Just get it over with."

The onryou snickered, "My . . . _pleasure_." As his white knuckled fingers began to dig into Heero's flesh, his arms fell limply at his sides. Revenge was this spirit's only mission.

It couldn't end like this. I did what any person scared out of their wits would do in a situation like that; I threw a proverbial temper tantrum.

"You _youkai_! How can you do this?" Well, calling it a 'demon' _might_ get its attention . . . 

The demon turned eyes on me. "Because he's letting me. He _wants_ to die."

How could he just give up? I was one of the few who knew– knew about his past. But also knowing _him_, it seemed unbelievable that Heero Yuy would _ever_ give in to the enemy. However, things had changed.

Heero's face grew paler, bluer in the artificial light. Despite his predicament, he looked uncharacteristically calm. No, he was _peaceful_. 

The demon's malice faded, his smile gentle once more. As his eyes closed, he whispered so ought anyone be near, "It is done. Sayonara, my koi . . . " And one person, his love, he _did_ hear.

Dark eyes flickering open one last time, a wind sung voice breathed, "You did the right thing, Duo . . . "

The spirit was surprised. "What!? How can you . . . !?"

"Forgive me . . . Duo . . . for not ever telling you . . . "

Warm tears trickling down his face, Duo spoke and pleaded, "Heero? Heero! No, onegai shimasu, Heero . . . don't die . . . "

"Never forget, Duo . . . ai-shiteru . . . zutto . . . _itsumademo_" Fittingly, it was his last word coupled with his last breath.

Formerly cascading tears of newly melted ice transformed into streaming rivers of regret. "Heero . . . " Duo cradled the lifeless body fiercely to his own as his legs gave way beneath him. "I forgive you. I'll never forget, Heero . . . I love you, too . . . always . . . and _forever_." Burying his face in the unruly hair, his body raked with uncontrollable sobs. The sound echoed throughout the commons _and_ the hearts of all.

The sound continued for mere moments, but the moments grew eternal as the sound deepened, coarsened, and gloated. The metamorphose was complete, hungered emotion was now able to roam free. Dark laughter filled the room.

Eyes lit in lifeless amusement with lip curled, Duo's body reared its head. "It's funny . . . " the new dominion reflected, ". . . they _always_ choose the histrionic way to go." Standing once more, he held the inert boy inquisitively before him as he sighed incredulously. "Such a _shame_ . . . he really had the potential to make a marvelously _bloody_ corpse. Yes, I . . . _I_ prefer a less _benign_ end." 

Heaving the remains with all his unearthly might, the glass fragmented. Placing one black booted foot before the other, the lean form clothed in black sauntered to the ledge and looked down. Eyes filled with a childlike awe, the new Shinigami smiled. As the chill night air danced about him, he spoke one more time. "Ah, a much more befitting end indeed."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This night was not the first time. Nor would it be the last. Someone had broken his heart long ago . . . and would eternally pay the price. Possession was the key. Such as love for another had possessed his heart, so now his spirit possessed Duo's body, hoping for a second chance. Love may never die . . . but, then again, neither does the pain of a betrayed heart.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Owari . . . ?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ahh, come on . . . you _know_ you want to email me! (duonotsuin@yahoo.com) And whether it be questions, comments, or flames . . . don't hesitate. Send it all! Wufei _dares_ you too . . . ^_~

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei: "Onna, why must you always pin this stuff on _me_! This is injustice!" *Wufei continues to rant on and on about justice . . . *

Duo: "Speaking of injustice, how come _I_ was the one who lost it in this story!"

Heero: "And how come _I_ was the one who died? *pointing at Duo* _He's_ the one who lost it."

Duo: "Why _you _. . . !" *the two pilots begin a . . . "scuffle"*

Quatre: "And how come I'm such a . . . _girl_ in this fic! Not to mention the fact that Trowa and I were hardly ever mentioned . . . "

Trowa: " . . . "

DnT: *sigh* _Okay, if I take this one step at a time . . ._ "As I said before, most _every_thing in this fic is done for a reason. Quatre, every moment that you and Trowa weren't in the fic you were . . ." *trails off into hushed whispers in Quatre's ear*

All the pilots: *strain to listen*

Quatre: *eyes widen . . . then light up with mischief . . . and then Quatre drags an equally stunned Trowa off to some unmentionable location . . . *

DnT: "Now as for the rest of you . . . " *takes a deep breath and nearly lets it all out as she sees Heero carrying a euphoric Duo off into the abyss, both smiling all the way . . . * "Well, _that_ took care of itself . . . " *remembers that there's still _one_ left . . . and smirks* "Oh, Wu- _fei_!"

Wufei: "And justice is for the strong to–" *looks at the fic writer* ". . . uh oh." _Why does it always get colder whenever she has that look on her face . . . ?_

DnT: *waves her merciless pen in the air* "I would _stop_ that blather if I were you . . ." 

Wufei: *not wanting to appear weak in front of _her_, crosses his arm defiantly* "Or you will _what_ . . . "

DnT: *smirk darkens* "Oh, no reason . . . un_less_ . . ." *noticeably glances in the direction of exit taken by Heero and Duo* ". . . ever hear of a 'manage a toi'?"

Wufei: "!!!!"

DnT: *chuckles* "I thought that'd shut you up!" *winks*


End file.
